The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Consumers are increasingly replacing their single function devices like cell phones with multi-function devices like smart phones, tablet computers and multi-media players. Consumers demand that their multi-function devices perform increasingly complex tasks. In response to this demand, the market place has produced a wide range of applications. Consumers download these applications from online stores. It is commonplace to find multi-function devices with hundreds of applications and games. Storing these applications requires memory.
Memory manufacturers have responded by designing solid state drives with large memory storage capacities. It is commonplace to find multi-function devices with 32, 64 and 128 Gigabits of memory. To manage the memory, a solid state drive is often equipped with its own processor and software. The processor executes the software to configure the solid state drive. Device manufacturers may embed a solid state drive into a consumer device. Thus, if the solid state drive malfunctions, removing the drive may be difficult. A solid state drive may malfunction owing to corruption of the software and data stored in the memory of the solid state drive. Also, the memory resident in a solid state drive may deteriorate with use, time and temperature. Deterioration of memory causes corruption of data stored in portions of the memory. The lost data may include software and configuration information that the processor of the solid state drive uses to operate the solid state drive.